Расходящиеся пути Divergent Paths
by Alexeyy
Summary: Много невиданного повидал Хогвартс. Однако события этой истории уж совсем небывалые. Если Луна Лавгуд решит провести рандеву с Гарри Поттером, Гарри Поттером, Гарри Поттером и Гарри Поттером, - выдержит ли Хогвартс такое испытание?


Переводчик: Alexeyy  
Бета: black-kitten

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

От автора: Перед вами — моя первая проба пары Г/Л. Ну, или типа того. Просто одна идея забрела ко мне в голову, вот и всё. На настоящее время новых глав не планируется, но мало ли чего — вдруг придёт в голову что-нибудь ещё. 10-15-03

От переводчика: Предлагаю вашему вниманию перевод с английского истории «Divergent Paths» by Ruskbyte. Разрешение на перевод и публикацию получено. Оригинал можно найти на сайте www fanfiction net.

***

Расходящиеся пути

Одним ранним мартовским утром, в воскресенье, злой и уставший семиклассник Гарри Поттер плёлся пустыми Хогвартскими коридорами в сторону Большого Зала. Ночью он поздно лёг, и ему не удалось нормально поспать — распорядок, скажет Читатель, к которому бы давно уже надо привыкнуть — но ту ночку ему не скоро удастся забыть. Вообще говоря, ту ночку ему вряд ли _когда-либо_ удастся забыть.

А если ещё добавить, что он безнадёжно проспал — Рон и Гермиона, да и остальные Гриффиндорцы, уже давно ушли на завтрак — то Читатель поймёт, что утро обещало быть исключительно серым. Хорошо, что до начала НЬЮТов было ещё целых три месяца, но, как известно, даже один неудачный день может импортить всё расписание.

Устало входил он в Большой Зал; словно прошёл не через одну битву — а может даже через целую войну — так он чувствовал себя после прошедшей ночи. Но такая усталость у него — определённо не от недостатка сна... Постепенно он начал осознавать, что уровень шума в Большом Зале — бывший, надо заметить, и без того немного выше обычного — уровень шума упал, неожиданно и практически до нуля. Можно сказать даже, что он упал фактически до нуля; ни с того, ни с сего в зале стало так тихо, как бывает на кладбище безлунной ночью.

Причина сего не помедлила проявиться в то самое мгновение, когда он поднял понурую голову и убрал с глаз непослушные волосы. Каждый в отдельности — и это без каких-либо исключений — пялился на него, как на последнее чудище в зоопарке. Или как на новое чудище, которое Хагрид принёс показывать на уроке. Лица присутствовавших — и студентов, и учителей — отражали полную гамму чувств и эмоций-

"Э-э-м..."

Гарри очень редко остаётся красноречивым при обращении к большой аудитории. В особенности настолько большой. Он замер на месте и смущённо посмотрел вокруг. Всё внимание было сосредоточено на нём. С негибнущей надеждой — что все вокруг пялятся вовсе не на него, а на кого-то, вошедшего следом — Гарри украдкой бросил взгляд за спину — никого.

"У-у-м..."

Гарри обратил взор к друзьям за гриффиндорским столом, желая узнать, в чём же причина того, что он стал (в который раз!) центром всеобщего внимания. Неизвестно, откуда в нём столько веры — и Рон, и Гермиона пялились на него точно также, как и все остальные; только Рон — остолбенело и восхищённо, а Гермиона — поражённо и возмущённо.

"Поттер, Поттер, как же низко ты пал!"

Откуда мне знать, подумал Гарри, поворачиваясь в поисках источника возмущения. Перед ним возникла ухмыляющаяся рожа Драко Малфоя. Подпираемый по бокам извечными Краббом и Гойлом, стоял Малфой — гордо и величаво — скрестив руки, и с такой улыбочкой, что у Гарри тотчас возникло желание размазать её по физиономии, чисто для профилактики.

"Малфой. Что ещё взбрело в твою чёртову голову?" — бросил он, точно так же скрещивая руки на груди и гордо встречая его взгляд.

"Луни Лавгуд", — протянул Малфой, ухмыляясь ещё больше.

Гарри растерянно на него посмотрел. Сейчас ещё слишком рано (ну, не совсем), и он уже слишком устал (это определённо), чтобы играть в такие игры. Запустив руку в волосы, которые сегодня и так, с самого утра, были растрёпаны более обычного, он спросил: "Луна? Что Луна?"

Малфой презрительно усмехнулся: "Только не надо притворяться, что ничего не знаешь, Поттер!"

Такое обращение уже начало раздражать.

"Все знают, что вы трахались. Похоже, пол-Райвенкло слышало вопли этой дуры. Её можно понять; это должно быть ужасным потрясением. Даже для такой шизанутой, как она".

Такое заявление, пройдя через головной мозг, не могло не достичь гарриного сознания.

"Шшшто?"

"Гарри, он не врёт", — подтвердил Рон, очевидно, вновь обретя способность говорить. Гарри посмотрел на друга — тот по-прежнему пялился, вытаращив глаза.

Гарри моргнул. Потом ещё раз, пытаясь хоть что-то понять. Он _действительно_ устал, чтобы сейчас во всём этом разбираться. Но, наконец, страшные подозрения вторглись в его душу — и он понял, он _знает_ что здесь произошло!

"Поттер", — зарычал он, вызывая недоумение в тех, кто его услышал. Он опустил руки, сжал кулаки и, вскинув голову, заорал во всю мочь: "ПОТТЕР! БЫСТРО ТАЩИ СЮДА СВОЙ ЧЁРТОВ ЗАД! НУ!"

На него все начали пялиться, точнее — на него все продолжали пялиться, только теперь — с несколько растущей тревогой. Внезапно на него все перестали пялиться, потому что прямо от дверей, перед которыми Гарри стоял, раздался странно знакомый голос.

"Гарри, ты чего орёшь?"

Все обитатели Хогвартса (ну, или те из них, кто присутствовал в Большом Зале), в шоке вытаращив глаза, поражённо следили за тем, как — другой — Гарри Поттер уверенным шагом вошёл в зал.

На вид он был заметно бодрее, чем Гарри, выглядел более свежим и — возможно — слегка более опрятным. Волосы его не были в таком полнейшем хаосе — а были, скорее, уложены в стильном растрёпе. Черты его лица в мельчайших деталях повторяли гаррины; за исключением довольной ухмылки — такой, что могла бы посоперничать с самым лучшим малфоевским образцом.

Гарри уставился на своего двойника и спросил, стиснув зубы: "Ты спал вчера с Луной?"

"Конечно, нет", — возмутился Поттер. Он выдержал драматическую паузу и прояснил, со смаком: "Я вчера _отымел_ Луну. Несколько раз".

"У, ё", — простонал Гарри, в отчаянии взывая в Всевышнему и останавливая взгляд на зачарованном потолке.

Поттер вздохнул блаженно и добавил: "Бля, но в постели она, Гарри — тигрица. Ты не поверишь. Она такие вещи может вытворять со с-" Он замер, почувствовав застывшие на себе взгляды, обвёл глазами зал и приподнял, по-царски, бровь. "Вы не против? — спросил он лукаво. — Не видите — у меня здесь серьёзный разговор со мной?"

Гарри схватился за голову: "Это конец".

"Приемлемая характеристика сложившейся ситуации", — подтвердил необычайно странно знакомый голос — привлекший внимание всех сразу и каждого присутствующего в отдельности к противоположному концу зала. Там, по-видимому вошедший через боковую дверь, стоял очередной Гарри Поттер. Его очки висели на кончике носа, перо для письма было заткнуто за ухо, а в руках он еле удерживал толстенный фолиант, — "_Хогвартс, как это было_". Если судить по закладке, он одолел уже около половины.

"Доброе утро, Гарольд. Рад, что ты смог к нам присоединиться", — приветствовал его Поттер.

"Доброе? — воскликнул Гарри, покосившись на Поттера, как на сумасшедшего. — Чего, скажи на милость, ты нашёл в нём доброго?! Что ты пошёл и запросто переспал с Луной? Что вся школа знает об этом? И ты после этого ещё говоришь "_Доброе_ утро!"

Гарольд, подошедший поближе, встал рядом с Гарри и кивнул: "Признаюсь, меня и самого немного смущает тот факт, что информация о таком событии стала достоянием общественности".

Гарри перенаправил свой кривой взгляд от Поттера к Гарольду: "Его _немного_ смущает?"

"Ой, Гарри, остынь, — совершенно невозмутимо отмахнулся Поттер. — Это не хуже других таблоидных историй, что про нас пишут".

"Да, но только эта история приключилась _в действительности_, Поттер!" — заскрежетал зубами Гарри.

"И даже более, — поддакнул Гарольд, — всё это ребячество представляется несколько безответственным, учитывая важность произошедшего и — в особенности — наше с вами положение".

Поттер ухмыльнулся: "Поверь мне, в том положении, что было прошлой ночью, не было абсолютно никакого ребячества. Квиддич за все эти годы привил нам неплохую выдержку и самоконтроль".

Гарри — в который уже раз — застонал: "Но как ты мог спать с ней?"

"Гарри, тебе нарисовать диаграмму?"

"Могу заверить тебя, Поттер, — Гарольд ответил за двоих, — мы прекрасно осведомлены о динамике процесса, сопутствующего сексуальным взаимоотношениям. Я полагаю, Гарри больше интересуют _причины_, побудившие тебя переспать с Луной".

Гарри закивал, а потом добавил: "Мы даже ещё официально не пара, а тут — на тебе, ты уже ныряешь в постель, без всякой разведки головой вперёд.

Поттер окинул обоих оценивающе взлядом и заявил: "Вы завидуете, потому что вы оба — всё ещё девственники, чего нельзя сказать обо мне".

"Как мы можем быть девственниками, — возмутился Гарри, широким жестом охватывая всех троих, — когда мы _один и тот же человек_?!"

"Что ж тебе тогда не нравится?" — заключил Поттер.

К этому времени все присутствовавшие в Большом Зале — поголовно (исключая, конечно, трёх Мальчиков-Что-Выжили) — начали всерьёз сомневаться в адекватности собственного мироощущения. Они только и делали, что поворачивали головы от одного юного волшебника с чёрными волосами к другому, потом — к третьему, а затем — обратно, к первому. Если хоть кто-то из этих троих оторвался бы на миг от столь занимательной беседы и посмотрел бы на мир вокруг них, он нашёл бы всю сцену чрезвычайно интересной.

И в этот самый момент раздался очередной странно знакомый голос: "Извините?"

Как по команде, каждый студент, каждый преподаватель в Большом Зале повернул голову в сторону очередной персоны, прибывшей на завтрак. Шагая беспечно, словно не зная никаких забот — хотя, вероятно, так оно и было — в зал вошла Луна Лавгуд. Её волосы были заплетены замысловатым узлом, удерживаемым вместо шпилек несколькими видавшими виды павлиньими перьями и волшебной палочкой.

Миновав совершенно разбитого Малфоя и поравнявшись с тремя Гарри Поттерами, она уставилась на всех троих своими широко раскрытыми глазами. Никто до этого момента не мог подумать, что Луна Лавгуд может выглядеть более удивлённой, чем она выглядит в своём обычном состоянии — но в это утро она доказала ошибочность такого предположения. Несколько раз оглядела она Гарри, Поттера и Гарольда. Наконец она моргнула, как бы стряхивая наваждение, и своим обычным мечтательным голосом произнесла: "Гарри, тут три тебя."

"Четыре, если быть точным", — поправил её хозяин вежливого, и чертовски странно знакомого, голоса.

Поттер посмотрел через плечо. "А-а, Гаррик, вот ты где!" — воскликнул он, узнав того, кто появился в Большом Зале. Это был, безусловно, Гарри Поттер. По сравнению с тремя остальными, он казался более непринуждённым и дружелюбным, если судить по тому, как он, подходя, добродушно всем улыбнулся.

"Гарри, — повторила Луна, словно для неё такое событие — обычное дело, — тут четыре тебя".

"Так оно, Луна, и есть", — кивнул Гаррик, которого данная ситуация, похоже, забавляла ни чуть не меньше, чем Поттера. Он улыбнулся и вежливо поинтересовался: "Как ты сегодня?"

Луна пожала плечами и ответила: "Немного болит всё. Ты очень большие".

От такого признания Гарри с Гарольдом покраснели, а Поттер — ухмыльнулся. Гаррик же только поглядел на неё сконфуженно и произнёс: "Большие? В смысле — большие?"

Луна собралась было ответить — явно равнодушная к тому, что чуть ли не весь Хогвартс сейчас жадно слушал их разговор. По счастью, Гарри сумел ей помешать, хоть и едва, но успев вставить: "Вчера ночью Поттер решил нанести Луне визит".

"И какая здесь должна быть связь?" — так и не понял Гаррик; явно сбитый с толку.

"Она, Гаррик, говорит про размер нашего помела", — медленно, со смаком, промолвил Поттер.

"Э? — Гаррик посмотрел на него вопросительно. — Нашей Молнии?"

Гарольд, оправившийся тем временем от смущения, наклонился к Гаррику и начал что-то ему шептать. В процессе шептания глаза у Гаррика начали вылезать на лоб. Потом его глаза забегали от Поттера к Луне. Он открыл рот и снова его закрыл, явно пытаясь что-то произнести — но было видно, что мозг его, не осознавая ещё всей полноты услышанного, был неспособен мыслить связно.

"Ты... ты спал с Луной?" — единственное, что смог он выпалить.

"Ммммм, это было великолепно", — вздохнула Луна, переводя внимание четырёх юных волшебников на себя. Её глаза были полузакрыты, рот её растянулся в блаженной улыбке — она заново переживала этот момент. Возвращаясь в реальность Луна поморгала немного, посмотрела на них и заявила: "Ты не только большие, но и очень умелые тоже".

Поттер дьявольски ухмыльнулся и ответил: "Ну что я могу сказать? У нас есть _чем_ вертеть, и мы знаем _как_ вертеть".

Луна задумчиво кивнула: "Пару лет назад в "_Каламбуре_" в одной статье как раз именно это и говорилось. Там ещё было несколько интересных моментов — мы могли бы испробовать их с тобой сегодня ночью, если, конечно, ты не слишком устали".

Гаррик вытаращил глаза, разинув рот: "Кха..."

Гарольда такое предложение также застало врасплох и он начал заикаться: "Н-ну, Й-й-я д-ду... т-то-то есть... как говорится..."

Гарри, в свою очередь, закашлялся и ужасно покраснел: "Луна!"

Поттер же затрясся в беззвучном смехе. Он приблизился к ней на довольно опасное расстояние и прошептал: "Я всегда готов к движению вперёд".

"А раз мы тут имеем четыре тебя — есть ещё несколько вещей, что мне уже давно хотелось испытать," — добавила Луна, по-видимому, абсолютно не обеспокоенная перспективой удовлетворения четырёх волшебников за раз. Скорее наоборот — она чуть ли не зажглась этой идеей, её даже дрожь пробрала в предвкушении. И даже Поттер был, похоже, совершенно обескуражен от такого предложения.

К этому моменту все наблюдавшие за развернувшимся представлением либо готовились опрокинуться в обморок (что было бы большим облегчением), либо пытались наколдовать себе немного попкорна (чтобы смотреть было веселее).

"Экхы".

Как и следовало ожидать, Дамблдор просто должен был испортить всем удовольствие — он поднялся на ноги и откашлялся. Четверо Мальчиков-Что-Выжили повернулись к директору, стоящему за учительским столом, так же поступила Луна, а за ней — и всё остальноё население школы.

"Мистер Поттер", — начал Дамблдор и замер под шквалом одновременно обрушившихся на него ответов.

"Да?"

"А?"

"Сэр?"

"Что?"

Очень редко кому удаётся видеть директора абсолютно сбитым с толку. Ещё реже такой шанс выпадает на целую школу, включая весь преподавательский состав. Дабмлдор был застигнут врасплох, и ему потребовалось несколько долгих мгновений, чтобы вернуть себе самообладание. Он собрался, подтянулся и произнёс: "Мне кажется, настало время вам четверым проследовать сейчас в мой кабинет".

Поттер несчастливо застонал: "А нельзя подождать, когда закончится завтрак? Я умираю с голоду!"

Луна кивнула, объяснив: " Я тоже голодна после одиннадцати оргазмов прошлой ночью".

"Одиннадцати?!" — воскликнул Гаррик в изумлении, покосившись вопросительно на Луну. Получив в подтверждение кивок он повернулся к Поттеру с улыбкой, сияющей от уха до уха: "Вот, чувак! Да мы молодцы!"

"В этом никогда не было никаких сомнений", — с гордостью заявил Гарольд, немного, правда, покраснев в щеках.

"У, ё, — снова простонал Гарри, не зная куда спрятать глаза, — Кто-нибудь, позовите Волдеморта. Скажите ему, я сдаюсь".

Дамблдор, собравшись в очередной раз, прокашлялся.

"Гарри", — он начал, но в растерянности остановился — очевидно, не зная, что сказать дальше.

"Где нам сесть?" — спросил Гаррик остальных. Он осмотрелся, останавливая взгляд на сидящих за факультетскими столами. Студенты, следует отметить, начали немного волноваться от перспективы возможного присутствия за их столом не одного — а одновременно четырёх Гарри Поттеров.

"Стол Райвенкло — всегда хороший выбор, — начал Гарольд. — Всякая беседа обещает быть в достаточной степени стимулирующей".

Поттер поднял бровь в пренебрежительном жесте: "Если мне нужна стимуляция, Гарольд, я пойду к Луне. Я предлагаю сесть со Слизеринцами".

Гаррик покачал головой: "Ты чё, больной? Мы — Мальчик-Что-Выжил. Мальчики-Что-Выжили. Нам повезёт, если мы успеем насладиться хоть частью завтрака, прежде чем нам всадят нож в наши коллективные спины".

Поттер немного подумал и, с неохотой, признал: "Ты прав".

"Тогда сядем там, где мы обычно сидим. За Гриффиндор", — решил за всех Гарри, словно для него воздухом не дыши — дай только взять командование в свои руки. Конечно, обычно он не выносит, когда приходится становиться лидером — но в этот день он едва ли об этом задумывался. "Там мы, по крайней мере, знаем, кто есть кто".

"Здраво мыслишь", — согласился Гарольд. Он немного подумал и, покосившись на Луну, предложил: "Луна, не желаешь к нам присоединиться? Нам ведь ещё практически ни разу не довелось нормально пообщаться".

"Кому нужно это общение?" — встрял Поттер; вся компания двинулась к гриффиндорскому столу, сидящие поблизости быстренько отодвигались, оставляя побольше места. Он ухмыльнулся: "Тем более — когда есть чем занять наше время. А особенно — когда есть чем занять наши рты".

"Да, это было бы неплохо", — согласилась Луна, с Гарольдом. Гаррик пригласил её сесть. Заняв место, Луна повернулась к Поттеру, который сел по другую сторону от Гарри (который сидел рядом с ней), и улыбнулась: "У тебя очень искусный язык".

Гарри, накладывавший себе еду, повернулся и принял умоляющее выражение лица: "Луна, давай не будем обсуждать, какой у Поттера... у нас... давай не будем обсуждать это здесь? Нас могут услышать".

Луна посмотрела по сторонам — наличие в Большом Зале такого числа внимательных лиц явилось для неё настоящей неожиданностью, поэтому она ответила просто: "Конечно".

"Гад!" — прошептал Поттер Гарри на ухо.

"Мистер Поттер..."

Четверо Мальчиков-Что-Выжили одновременно подняли головы на Дамблдора, выглядевшего в этот миг немного потрёпаным, и пропели в унисон: "Да, профессор Дамблдор?"

Дамблдор поднёс палец к виску — в попытке, видимо, прогнать головную боль — и вымолвил: "Не будете ли вы любезны, закончив завтрак, подойти все вчетвером ко мне в кабинет? Я уверен — нам предстоит многое обсудить".

"Да, сэр", — четверо волшебников с чёрными волосами ответили хором и вернулись к своим тарелкам.

"А я могу тоже пойти?" — попросилась Луна сразу и у Дамблдора, и у четырех мальчков, сидящих рядом.

Гарри кивнул: "Мне кажется, это неплохая идея".

"Бесспорно", — согласился Гарольд, отрывая взгляд от своей копии "_Хогвартс, как это было_" — лежавшей во время еды, как и положено, на коленях.

За всё время, что Гарри Поттеры присутствовали в зале, никто из учеников и преподавателей так и не произнёс ни слова; и даже не попытался заговорить. Они находились в состоянии полнейшего шока, оставаясь недвижимыми, и только время от времени перемещая взгляд с одного Гарри Поттера на другого, пожирая глазами эту небольшую группу, так непринуждённо ведущую свой разговор.

Как это ни странно, но первым в застывшей толпе нарушил тишину профессор Снейп.

"Его четыре", — пробормотал он. Очевидно, происходящее вокруг было далеко за пределами его восприятия. Сказать по правде, он не был в этом одинок — но его враждебность к Мальчику-Что-Выжил была известна повсюду. Все знают, как тяжело ему удаётся переносить этого семикурсника из Гриффиндора. Не удивительно, что мысль о том, что ему придётся теперь иметь дело не с одним, а сразу с четырьмя Гарри Поттерами, добила его окончательно.

С громким глухим ударом он в глубоком обмороке повалился на пол.

Мальчики-Что-Выжили не замедлили с реакцией — каждый реагируя по-своему.

"Да! Получай, большой жирный кусок дерьма!" — закричал Гарри, вздымая вверх кулак.

"Ху-ху-у!" — гикнул Гаррик, хлопая в ладоши вне себя от радости.

"Как же долго я ждал этого момента", — заметил Гарольд, чрезвычайно довольный собой.

Поттер ухмыльнулся: "Ну чё, Сопливус, Сука-расплата, а?"

Луна, которая с неподдельным интересом рассматривала бессознательное тело мастера зелий, повернулась к нему и спросила невинно: "О, если понравилось что там было — может, попробуем кое-какие Маггловские игрушки, из тех, что я купила этим летом? Они называются наручники, если не ошибаюсь. Жаль, правда, у меня только две пары — но этого хватит, чтобы приковать мне руки к кровати. Или ноги — что захочешь".

Четверо юных волшебников смотрели на неё в полнейшем остолбенении — после такой неприкрытой прямоты они не знали, что и делать. Четверо Поттеров перекинулись взглядами между собой, отчаянно пытаясь вместе найти хоть какие-то нужные слова — но Луна, похоже, смогла полностью лишить их всех дара речи. А в случае с Поттером — это большое достижение.

"Мне кажется, — наконец пробурчал Гарри, тихо, чтобы его могли слышать только трое других, — что в этом мёртвом деле мы откусили больше, чем смогли прожевать".

Конец.

И снова от автора: Если кто-то так ничего и не понял — смысл здесь в том, что Гарри расщепился на четыре части, каждая его часть — одна из сторон его характера. Гарри — это манифестация его гриффиндорского Я, Гарольд — его Райвенкловское школярное Я, Гаррик — добродушный Хаффлпаффец, а Поттер (теперь, наверное, все уже догадались) — его внутренний Слизеринец.

От преводчика: Вот и конец замечательному фику от Ruskbyte. Кстати — рано или поздно у этого фика может появиться и продолжение — которое я, конечно же, с большим удовольствием, обещаюсь перевести. А пока — рекоммендую почитать другие работы этого замечательного автора на его страничке на www fanfiction net.

P.S. Да, Сука-расплата — это из фильма одного. Насколько я понимаю — наручники именно оттуда. Payback's bitch — довольно частая фраза в американском жаргоне, переводится примерно как "ну, что — кисло?"

P.P.S. Боюсь, как все уже поняли, переводы терминов здесь не совпадают с существующими традициями РосМена, Спивак, или кого-то ещё. Приношу за это свои извинения.

От беты:

Не знаю, как автор, а я расцениваю этот фик как юмор/ужасы.


End file.
